Birds of a Feather
by Dianna Phantom27
Summary: Reward for Flying Taco for winning my contest. Robven! Robin and Raven share a ver romantic moment after his Apperenticeship.


**A/N: Flying Taco's reward for winning my Robin Apperenticeship contest. I know it's late, but I'm a Robfire fan not a Robven fan so I had a little trouble with this! I hope Flying Taco and everyone else who reads this enjoys!**

**Birds of a Feather**

The Night after Robin's apprenticeship:

Cyborg yawned as he walked into the kitchen-slash-living room for his typical midnight snack, but was surprised by what he saw.

"Yo, Rae! What you still doing up?" He asked the empath sitting on the couch reading one of her many books.

"Shhhh." She said, putting a finger to her lips then pointed down at her lap. Cyborg looked over the back of the couch to see Robin curled up in the smallest ball a fifteen-year-old boy could curl up into, his head resting on Raven's lap.

"Um, why is Robin sleeping with his head on your lap?" Cyborg asked, almost scared of the answer.

"He fell asleep during the movie. If I move he'll wake up and he needs all the rest he can get."

Cyborg shrugged, "Whatever you say." He started to walk away but stopped. "Wait, wouldn't be easier for him to fall asleep in his bed? And how'd he fall asleep during Avatar?"

Raven sighed and put down her book. "After the past few weeks, he could fall asleep in Beast Boy's room if he was in there long enough. And he had conked out about 20 minutes into the movie. That general guy reminded me too much of Slade anyways. It was probably better he was asleep. If he hadn't been I'm pretty sure he'd have been hypervinalting on the couch."

"No…not her… stop it…"

Cyborg and Raven glanced down at Robin. His bottom lip was trembling.

"He talks in his sleep?" Cyborg asked no one.

"Apparently. Probably dreaming about Starfire."

"I don't know. She's not the only 'her' in his life."

Raven glared at him. "Just get your food and leave."

"Alright I'm going, I'm going." Cyborg backed out of the room, completely forgetting about his midnight snack. The door closed just a little bit to loud and woke Robin up.

"What the-? Raven?" Robin sat up blushing like a madman. "I'm sorry, I just fell asleep and…"

"Don't worry, I didn't mind it." Raven said.

"I just had the worst nightmare." Robin said. "He was killing you."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Me? You sure it wasn't Starfire?"

"Positive. Raven, don't you know that I'd never let anything happen to you? Starfire's my best friend, but that's nothing compared to how I feel for you."

Raven looked concerned, ignoring his last comment, "You're having nightmares about Slade? That can't be good. What did he do to you?"

"A lot of stuff." Robin answered. "But I had nightmares before all of this. They've just gotten worse."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, nothing. These things just happen. Raven, don't leave."

"Why…?"

"Because I want to keep you safe," he whispered in he ear. "I don't want anything to happen to the woman I love."

"Robin…" Raven blushed. "That's so sweet…but creepy…"

"That's just me," he said, pushing one side of her hair behind her ear. "If you don't want me to be here, I'll leave."

"No, I do care about you, I really do, but..." Raven explained.

Robin's face fell. "But what, Raven? If we love each other we should be together." He traced the side of her face, over her eye, and down her nose lightly with his finger.

Raven pulled his hand away from her face. "Robin, it'll be to dangerous. I'm telling you this because I care about you. You don't know the baggage that comes with me."

"And I'll carry it all." Robin wished. He leaned in closer to her and lightly kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and she leaned in and kissed him. Then she stopped. She pushed away from him.

"No! I can't! It's too dangerous! I'm sorry, Robin." Raven lifted her hands to the sides of his face, covering his ears. Her hands glowed a light purple-blue color. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. When you wake up you'll have forgotten this conversation." Robin's eyes started to droop. "And your feelings for me will be no more than brotherly." Robin's eyes closed and he fell asleep. "I'm doing this for your safety. Trust me, it's for the best." She laid him down and Robin curled up in his usual ball. Raven started to leave the room. She looked back at him one last time and a single tear fell from her eye. Raven pulled up her hood.

"I'm sorry, Robin. My one true love."

**A/N: See, I made both robven and Robfire fans happy. This is a ONESHOT! It will not continue! Review please!**


End file.
